Characters
This article is concerned with general information on characters in Werewolf. For a guide to creating Werewolf characters, take a look at the character guide . Characters are the bread and butter of Werewolf. They are either made by the person who will play them or by the host , in which case the person who will play them can choose which one they want. Characters are made according to a certain set of guidelines, known as the character sheet. Here's an example of the character sheet: Name: Self-explanatory Age: Self-explanatory Gender: Self-explanatory Build: Slim, average, heavy, etc Height: Please post in feet and inches. Appearance: Eye color, hair color, clothing, etc Possessions: 3-5 items Occupation: How does your character bring home the bacon? Personality: How does your character tend to act? History: Where does your character come from? There have been a few games with a different character sheet, but this one is the "accepted" one that sets the standard for the rest. It holds the vital information that is used by the innocents to figure out who the wolves are. *Name is often irrelevant to the evidence, as it is rather weak to execute someone based on their name. *Age is rarely used in evidence, but has been used sometimes, mainly in extreme cases (very old or very young characters). *Gender is something that is more often used as evidence, mainly identified through screams heard. Female characters are also more often held responsible for members of the innocent team being lured away from the group during a kill, because women tend to be more seductive than men. *Build and height are both things that matter little when applied to the wolves, because they always grow in size, the Arch-Wolf moreso than the normal wolves. They might lose any kind of defects, too. *Appearance is something that was used in evidence in the earlier games, mainly hair and eye color. In the early games, wolves would have the same eye color as their human form and their fur would be the same color as the human's hair. As this led to the wolves being pinned down too much on this evidence, it was later removed as a viable option. *Possessions are one half of what makes up evidence in games. Wolves use their own possessions to any goal, for example lighting a fire to get rid of someone, or even shooting someone to get rid of them. As a general rule, wolves can not take items from other players, as this would make "possession-evidence" useless. *Occupation is something that ties in mostly with personality. Some things that wolves can do are just done differently by people who are trained to do them. This is not used often though, as there are rarely overlapping occupations. *Personality is the most important part of the character sheet. It is used in evidence the most, as it is the easiest to apply and manipulate. An example would be a person who has the trait of being "Merciful" in their personality. If a body is then found who appears to have been killed quickly, this could be seen as a mercy-killing, linking the kill to the person who is merciful. There are many ways to interpret kills, which leaves some space for the wolves to work out of to blame it on an innocent player. *History, just like occupation, sort of ties in with Personality. It tells how your character came to be as they are. It can explain for example a hate against a certain group of people, which can be shown in a killing. Characters can be used in multiple games, though it is rare to see this happen, as Werewolf games are set in many different timeframes. More common is to see members of a family, a new generation. Characters can generally not be used again if they are killed in a game, though the Afterlife series of games is made just for these characters.